


Consider the Obvious

by adariall



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Reunions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adariall/pseuds/adariall
Summary: Three years isn't long at all—especially in the life of a dragon—but for Wrathion the three years he's spent on the run have felt like an eternity. With his feet back on home soil there is unfinished business which must be seen to, although he doesn't even know where to start.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 20





	Consider the Obvious

When he had arrived back in Stormwind, Wrathion had anticipated that he would be immediately arrested. Yes in the years since he had left for Draenor he had changed. He was not only taller, but broader as well. As he’d become more comfortable with not only himself but his past, he had abandoned his turban and most of the frippery he'd dressed himself in. It wasn’t practical, not when one was frequently on the run, but more than that, he found it increasingly uncomfortable. He had changed, although from the looks his people still gave him he hadn't changed all that much. Shaking his head, he wrinkled his nose and scratched behind one gently curving horn.

“I have no idea what’s going on. Why haven’t I been scooped up already?”

Left sighed and caught his elbow, pulling him forward until he began walking instead of acting as an obstacle to the steady flow of merchants and shoppers alike. “Did it occur to you that with his father gone he might have removed you from the list of people to be arrested?”

Wrathion peered down at the woman and his confusion only grew. “Why in the world would he do that? I would have expected that he would have had more reason than Varian Wrynn to hate me.”

“Years and distance have not made you any wiser, Black Prince.”

Both Left and Right were in front of Wrathion in an instant, pushing him out of the crowd and back toward the canal. They attempted to appear as inconspicuous as possible as they searched for whoever it had been who had spoken.

“Don’t worry, I’m not about to kill anyone.” Looking up from beneath her hood, Valeera smirked slightly as she caught sight of Left and Right. “That is unless Andiun tells me to.”

Right looked the woman up and down and she laughed shortly. “I’d heard that you’d been officially employed.”

“Officially, unofficially, what’s the difference?” Valeera took a step closer and began to herd the small group forward. “You’re going to come with me. I know this city better than anyone and I can get you wherever it is that you desire to go.”

“We seem to have been fine right here.” Protesting, Wrathion attempted to see over his shoulder, but the motion was futile.

“You weren’t. Guards were beginning to notice, and not because of you. I’m sorry, Left. The tension that’s been building as of late...it’s made everyone increasingly paranoid. An orc in Stormwind? That is something to take note of.”

“I was worried about that.”

“I know. Neither of you are stupid, there’s a reason why he hired you and has kept you with him all of these years that goes beyond affection. But allow me to help you with this.”

“Why? Why are you helping us?” Wrathion’s confusion only seemed to grow with each moment that passed.

Valeera stepped between Left and the Black Prince, grabbing his sleeve pointedly. “Quiet and I will tell you when we can speak openly.”

“But.”

“Listen to her, whelp.” Right’s tone was surprisingly sharp, one which Wrathion knew she only used when she was truly concerned.

They all fell silent, moving through the back paths of the city at a fair pace, Valeera guiding their way. When she waved them into a building in old town, they followed her unquestioningly. The room was empty save for a man drinking at a table, and he seemed to pay them no mind as they passed. When they reached the back room, Valeera gestured to the floor.

“Take the ladder down, wait for me there.”

Crouching down, Left opened the hatch and smiled tightly at Right before she slipped down the ladder. There was a loud thump as she hit the ground and she looked up, gesturing for Wrathion to follow.

“I’m not pleased with this.”

“I know you’re not, but we’ll discuss it later. For now, get down there.”

Wrathion hissed lowly before he crouched down and dropped through the hole, avoiding the ladder completely. To his great relief, he landed as gracefully as he had intended. As he stood, he looked around them and was surprised to find himself not in a sewer, but instead a well-maintained corridor which stretched out in two directions. Left pushed him back toward the far wall, out of the way so that Right could finish her descent. Valeera followed soon after, closing the hatch before following Wrathion’s example and landing in a crouch.

“Welcome to the escape route Varian had built into the city during the reconstruction of Stormwind.”

“Escape route?” Right dropped to one knee, redoing the laces on one boot and then the next.

“During the early wars, Stormwind was burnt. Probably half of the city was killed, either in the chaos or by the Orcs. His sister and mother were lost during their flight from Stormwind castle and I don’t think he ever really got over that. When he returned he wanted to ensure that there was a way that his family could make it to the docks, or to the mage quarter where the portals are. He wasn't willing to take any chances with their lives.”

Left crossed her arms against her chest and nodded approvingly. “A very wise move. And who knows about it?”

“Myself, SI: 7, Greymane and his daughter, Anduin. The ones who would make use of it if it was ever needed.” Holding out her arm, Valeera ushered them forward. “Now you three know.”

Wrathion kept step with the spymaster and watched her out of the corner of his eye as they moved along. He’d met her before and she always seemed to have rage slowly simmering beneath the surface, but the woman now next to him didn’t. She’d settled.

“Ask, Wrathion. I know you want to.”

“Fine. Why are you helping us?”

“Because Anduin is miserable and he needs someone to be there who has no stake in the current game. He knows that you have assumed the mantle of Earth-Warder, and that you care more for the wellbeing of Azeroth herself than politics and war.”

Looking to the floor, Wrathion’s frown returned as he mulled over her words. He had known that Anduin was under stress, but miserable? He hadn’t expected that. “Beyond the obvious, has anything else added to the misery?”

“You know as well as I do that he’s never truly been a solitary person. He needs the company of those he loves and trusts. Princess Greymane is focusing on her duties, her father is only focused on the war and cares nothing for comfort, and everyone else he’s ever turned to is either caught up in rebuilding, dead, or has betrayed him.”

Wrathion’s eyes flared for a moment before they settled back down to their usual faint glow and he sighed. “I hadn’t realized…”

“No one has. No one is around enough to see the changes or cares to for that matter. He’s king, they think that he should be able to rule as his father had, but what they forget is that he’s not nearly grown yet.” Valeera’s hands clenched into fists at her sides. “I do what I can, but even I have my own duties.”

Left caught Valeera’s gaze and her eyes narrowed. “You knew we were coming.”

“Of course I knew. You don’t think I’ve had people keeping an eye out for you since the trial? Even if Varian didn’t know it, I used what sources I had to track you. He might have doubted you, but you have no designs on Anduin or the throne. He is your friend, and wihile you might have manipulated him in Pandaria, you wouldn't do so now.” She knew it was a foolish statement to make, especially given the Wrynn history with the black dragonflight, but there was a feeling in her belly that told her she was right. "You're not the same whelp you were."

“He isn’t.” Right agreed. “But the question remains, why are you stepping in now?”

“Because even if he still holds out hope, we are going to war. Sylvanas is moving, the only question that remains is how long it will take her to make a move that will turn the spark into an out and out blaze.” Valeera closed her eyes and took a moment to centre herself properly before she continued. “You know him better than most anyone an-”

“I doubt that. It’s been years, and as you've said, I've changed... we both have.” Cutting her off, Wrathion picked at the fabric of his trousers absentmindedly.

“Yes, you have. It’s called maturing into an adult, but that doesn’t mean that he still doesn't consider you to be his friend.”

Wrathion resisted the urge to laugh bitterly, ignoring the tugging he could feel at the back of his mind. He had felt it since the moment they’d entered the city, but he was determined to ignore it for as long as possible. “My lady, I wouldn’t be at all surprised if his first reaction to my appearance was to throw me into the Stockade.”

“Fine. You don’t have to believe me, but at the very least see him. I don’t know if this is the wisest decision on my part, but if you follow me I will take you to someplace where you can meet privately. That way if there is a bad reaction you can shift and flee from the city. From there I’ll help Left and Right leave and you can meet back up in Westfall.”

He felt incredibly uncomfortable as he watched the three women regard each other. They were all rogues, all trained to be the best at their craft, and he knew that when push came to shove there was an inherent trust between them. “I don’t have a choice in this matter, do I?”

Resting her hand on Wrathion’s shoulder, Right looked up at him and shook her head. “I’m sorry, my prince. This is bigger than all of us.”

He knew that what she said was the truth, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. “Where are we going?”

“His old chambers.”

“Alright. This seemed mad before, but that? That is the worst idea I’ve heard in quite some time. And I’ve heard some absolutely terrible ideas.”

Valeera shook her head. “No, it’s perfect. There are back passages that lead directly to these corridors, and there is a balcony attached to it. When he was younger there would be guards stationed both above and below it, but now?”

“There’s no one.”

“Exactly.” The spymaster grinned at Left brightly. “Now, we should get a move on. Once you’re there and settled, I’ll find Anduin and bring him to you. As for your guards? I think we could find something to do to pass the time.”

“You won’t be staying with us?”

“Oh no. This is something which needs to happen without any outside interference.”

Wrathion rubbed his face tiredly. “And this isn’t outside interference?”

“You were here to see him already, weren’t you?”

There was silence for a moment as the dragon shifted in place. “Not specifically.”

“You are a terrible liar.” Left sighed. “Yes, that’s why we’re here, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.”

“You’re fired.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Fine. You’re not. But you’re terrible.” Grumbling, Wrathion stared down the corridor over Valeera’s shoulder. The tugging at the back of his mind became stronger and as he finally gave in and focused on it. To his great surprise, he realized that even in their years apart his ability to sense Anduin had not weakened or disappeared. If anything it was stronger than before and it made him pause. “How far away is it?” he asked distractedly.

Valeera watched the whelp carefully, knowing that the other women were as well. “A few hundred feet to the Keep itself, then up several flights of stairs. It’s not much distance at all.”

“Good.” He shook his head and focused his attention on Valeera once more. “Well, seeing as I have no choice, we had best get to it. Lead the way.” Without so much as a glance back, Wrathion turned on his heel and began marching down the corridor.

Sharing a look with Left and Right, the three rogues remained back, watching as Wrathion stomped down the corridor gracelessly. The shift in him had been abrupt, but, who was she to say anything. No, no. She knew who she was and the moment that they had Wrathion in the prince’s old chambers she would see if either of them had a clue as to why he would change so quickly.


End file.
